Totentanz
by Abraxania
Summary: DH Spoiler!Fred Weasley ist tot. George verzweifelt an dem Gedanken ohne seinen Bruder leben zu müssen. Warum fühlt er dann trotzdem ständig seine Anwesenheit? Treibt ihn die Verzweiflung in den Wahnsinn oder steckt mehr dahinter? Und kann Hermine helfen?
1. Chapter 1

_Ich weiß, ich habe hier auf einmal sehr viele Geschichten am Laufen. Aber diese hier liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Ich war mit einigem nicht einverstanden, was im letzten HP geschah. Gar nicht klar kam ich mit Freds Tod. Es ist so grausam dem einen Zwlling den anderen zu entreißen. Doch JKR hat uns da ein paar Auswege gewiesen, vielleicht unabsichtlich, aber sie hat es._

_Während also in den letzten Wochen meine Gedanken eigentlich nur um meine Masterarbeit sich drehen sollten (in 2 Wochen Abgabe!) ließ mich dieser Gedanke nicht mehr los. Fred Weasley würde seinen Bruder niemals einfach so verlassen. Was geschah also wirklich nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort und den 19 Jahren später? Ihr werdet staunen._

_Dieses Buch hält sich an DH und trotzdem wird es ganz anders enden, obwohl ich alles berücksichtige was JKR geschrieben hat, selbst den Epilog.  
_

_Das Ganze gehört also JKR und ich habe keine Rechte daran, nur Recht darauf ein paar Fäden aufzugreifen und George ein wenig glücklicher zu machen. Und vielleicht nicht nur George? ;) Wartets ab!_

* * *

**Gred und Forge**

Fred starrte fassungslos auf den leblosen Körper zu seinen Füßen. Er wusste, dass es sein eigener Körper war, auf den er blickte, doch er konnte es nicht glauben. Er fühlte sich nicht tot, er fühlte sich im Gegenteil sehr lebendig.

Die Wand war explodiert und über ihnen allen zusammengebrochen. Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis er sich wie alle anderen aus den Trümmern befreit hatte. So hatte er zumindest geglaubt.

Doch dann hatte er die entsetzten Schreie gehört und Percy, der voller Verzweiflung seinen Namen ausrief. „Nein! Fred! Nein!"

Fred hatte sich umgedreht und seine Brüder sich auf den Knien um jemanden herumdrängen sehen. Ungläubig hatte er auf den Mann am Boden gestarrt, der ihm so ähnlich sah. Im ersten Moment hatte er befürchtet es wäre George, denn alles andere machte keinen Sinn.

Aber als er sich seinen Weg zu der Gestalt auf dem Boden bahnte, hatte er zuerst mit Erleichterung erkannt, dass es nicht sein Zwillingsbruder war, der dort zwischen den Trümmern lag, doch die logische Konsequenz war ebenso erschütternd. Fred Weasley war Zeuge seines eigenen Todes.

Harry und Percy hatten ihn in eine Ecke getragen und Fred war verwirrt seinem Körper hinterher gestolpert, der so leblos zwischen den Schultern der beiden jungen Männer hing.

Ein Blick an sich selbst hinunter, hatte ihn noch weiter in Ratlosigkeit gestürzt, da er sich sowohl sehen als auch spüren konnte. Er fühlte sich nicht körperlos. Was war hier los?

„Percy." Er hatte versucht seinen älteren Bruder anzusprechen, doch dieser hatte nicht den Ansatz von Erkennen gezeigt, oder dass er ihn gehört hatte. Fred hatte sich den Tod immer anders vorgestellt. Nicht so plötzlich, so unspektakulär und so alleine. Er hatte sich daran erinnert, was er noch vor kurzem zu George gesagt hatte, als sie beide über ihr aufregendes Leben im Orden des Phönix gescherzt hatten.

‚Wir sind zusammen geboren, George, wir sterben auch zusammen.' hatte Fred begonnen und George hatte lachend ergänzt: ‚Und das mit dem fantastischsten Abgang, den man sich vorstellen kann.'

George! Der Gedanke an seinen Zwllingsbruder hatte Fred von seinem seelenlosen Abbild losgerissen und er war davon gerannt, um seinen Bruder zu suchen. Fred und George, Gred und Forge. Sie hatten stets gewusst, was mit ihrem Zwilling geschah. Er musste ihn finden! George hatte mit Sicherheit gespürt, was passiert war. Fred dachte nicht weiter über sein eigenes Schicksal nach, sondern dachte nur noch an seinen Bruder.

‚Merlin, George, tu jetzt nichts Dummes!'

Mit der seltsamen Sicherheit, die das Zwillingsdasein mit sich brachte, rannte er zielsicher durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Zwei Todesser umkreisten George, der reglos auf dem Boden kniete.

„Ein Rotschopf! Das muss einer von den Weasleys sein!" schnarrte der eine und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Georges Brust.

„Es ist einer von diesen Zwillingen." stimmte der andere zu. „Pass auf! Wo der eine ist, ist der andere nicht weit. Die zwei sind ganz schöne Unruhestifter."

Normalerweise hätte Fred dieses unfreiwllige Kompliment mit seinem Bruder in größter Genugtuung genossen, doch jetzt lähmte ihn das Entsetzen, dass George sich nicht einmal zu wehren schien. Ein Todesser kickte Georges Zauberstab aus dessen Hand, der klappernd auf dem Steinboden aufkam und wegrollte.

„Was ist mit dem los?" fragte einer der Todesser mit einem gehässigen Lachen in der Stimme. „Hat der nen Lähmzauber abbekommen, oder was?"

„Egal. Lass ihn uns erledigen. Jeder mehr von denen wir beseitigen, lässt uns beim Meister aufsteigen."

Es war ein leises Flüstern aus Georges kalkweißem Gesicht, das Fred aus seiner Starre riss.

„Fred… oh Fred."

Fred wusste nicht genau, was er tat, aber mit einem wilden Schrei, stürzte er zu seinem Bruder. Er bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie seine Gestalt in den Körper seines Zwillings hinein glitt. Er fühlte nur, wie er auf einmal eine neue Körperlichkeit besaß. Mit einer fließenden Rolle zur Seite wich er dem Todesfluch der Todesser aus und schnellte auf Georges Zauberstab zu und griff danach. Seine lange schlaksige Gestalt schoss in die Höhe.

„Expelliarmus!" brüllte er und der Zauberstab des ersten Todessers schnellte in seine Hand.

„Lasst George in Ruhe! Lasst meinen Bruder in Ruhe!"

Der zweite maskierte Mann starrte ihn verwirrt an und sah sich irritiert um, als suche er nach einer zweiten Person.

Fred nutzte die Situation und entwaffnete auch den zweiten Mann und schickte beide mit einem Stupor zu Boden. Schwer atmend blieb er einen Moment stehen.

„George!" Seine Mutter kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn zugerannt.

Fred blickte nach oben und spürte im selben Moment, wie etwas an ihm unerbittlich zog, als würde ihn jemand am Kragen packen. Er stolperte rückwärts und bemerkte erst in diesem Augenblick, dass George plötzlich wieder vor ihm stand. Was war geschehen? Hatte er tatsächlich eben Georges Körper übernommen?

„Fred?" Georges leise Frage zerrte am Herz seines Bruders. Er wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, doch Molly Weasley hatte ihren Sohn bereits in die Arme gezogen.

„George, Schatz, bist Du in Ordnung?"

Fred sah mit Entsetzen, wie Tränen die Wangen seiner Mutter hinunterströmten. George löste sich aus ihrem klammernden Griff.

„Wo ist Fred, Mum?"

„Oh, Georgie!" schluchzte Molly.

„Wo ist Fred?" wiederholte George seine Frage mit hohler Stimme.

„Er… ist tot…" flüsterte Freds und Georges Mutter mit brechender Stimme.

George wich ein paar Schritte zurück, kam dabei so nah an Fred heran, dass Fred seinen abgehackten Atem hören konnte.

„Das kann nicht sein, Mum! Er war hier… Er war eben hier! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!"

Fred lachte vor Erleichterung auf. George hatte es gemerkt! George hatte seine Anwesenheit gespürt! Vielleicht war doch nicht alles vorbei.

„George, Liebling. Das warst Du eben ganz alleine… Es tut mir so leid."

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach George aus, doch der wich zurück, drehte um und rannte mitten durch Fred hindurch. Fred schüttelte sich irritiert. Was immer hier geschah, George schien der einzige zu sein, der ihn irgendwie wahrnehmen konnte. Er warf einen besorgten Blick auf seine schluchzende Mutter und folgte dann seinem Bruder.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	2. Chapter 2

_Und weoter gehts. Auch wenn die Thematik scheinbar niemanden so sehr anzusprechen scheint, ich habe gerade nichts anderes mehr im Kopf. Sie wird nicht lang werden diese Geschichte (hoffe ich zumindest, denn ich habe keine Zeit!!), aber sie wird ein paar überraschende Wendungen nehmen. Und unsere schlaue Hermine wird eine wichtige Rolle darun spielen._**  
**

* * *

**Wahn oder Wirklichkeit**

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass Fred Weasley tot sein sollte. Rons ältere, unverbesserlich kindsköpfige Zwillingsbrüder waren ihr Leben lang unzertrennlich gewesen. Die junge Hexe konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie statt der zwei großen, schlaksigen, sommersprossigen Rotschöpfe stets nur noch einen sehen sollte. Und was musste dies erst für die Weasleys und vor allem für George bedeuten?

Sie hatten eine magische Kältestasis über Freds Körper gelegt. Es gab zu viele Leichen, als dass man sich direkt um sie kümmern konnte. Also wurden sie „frisch" gehalten.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Gewiss hatten die Verletzten und Überlebenden Vorrang, aber diese Menschen vor ihr auf dem Boden der Großen Halle hatten ihr Leben gegeben, um den Sieg für die richtige Sache zu ermöglichen. Es verletzte Hermines Taktgefühl, dass man nun so mit diesen Kriegshelden umsprang, als wären sie nichts als ein Klumpen Fleisch, den man vorm Verwesen beschützen musste.

Hermines Augen wanderten durch die Halle. Um jede kalte, erstarrte Figur auf dem Boden hatte sich ein Grüppchen gesammelt. Freunde und Familie beweinten ihre Toten. Hermine fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Ihre Eltern waren in Sicherheit, ihre engsten Freunde hatten gemeinsam mit ihr überlebt. Sie hatte Fred Weasley stets gemocht, wie sie jedes Mitglied der Familie ihres Freundes Ron mochte, aber sie gehörte nicht zu ihnen dazu. Nicht wie Harry, der bei den Weasleys quasi mit aufgewachsen war. Aber sie trauerte aufrichtig um Fred, mit dem sie nicht viel Kontakt gehabt hatte, außer ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er und sein Bruder mal wieder im Begriff waren, Unheil anzurichten und Regeln zu brechen. Hermine lächelte traurig, als sie daran dachte, dass sie das belustigte Grinsen der Brüder nie mehr als Antwort auf ihre ignorierte Strafpredigt sehen würde. Sie ahnte, dass es für lange Zeit mit dem Scherzen in der Familie Weasley vorbei sein würde.

Sie schreckte aus ihre Gedanken, als jemand nach ihrer Hand griff. Rons hellblaue Augen sahen müde zu ihr herab.

„Komm, Hermine. Der Gryffindorturm ist noch weitgehend unbeschädigt. Wir alle gehen rüber, um uns ein wenig auszuruhen."

„Wir alle?"

„Ja. Mum, Dad, Bill und Fleur, Charlie, Percy, die Zwill…" Ron schluckte schwer. „George, Harry und Ginny… die Familie eben."

Hermine senkte verlegen die Augen. „Ron, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mitkommen sollte. Vielleicht solltet ihr ein wenig Zeit allein miteinander verbringen."

Ron fuhr sich irrtiert durch die Haare.

„Aber Hermine. Du bist doch Familie!" Hermine sah wie sich Rons blasses Gesicht mit einer leichten Röte überzog. „Du gehörst doch zu mir."

Hermine lächelte Ron glücklich an und drückte beruhigend seine Hand.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

Die Stimmung im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war gedrückt. Alle Familienmitglieder klopften zwar Harry beglückwünschend auf die Schulter, aber es wollte keine wirkliche Freude über den Sieg über Voldemort aufkommen. Er hatte sehr viel gekostet. Trotzdem versuchten die Familie einen so normalen Eindruck wie möglich zu machen.

Ron und Harry setzten sich auf ihre alten Plätze und spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach. Ginny sah über Harrys Schulter zu. Bill, Fleur, Charlie und Percy standen am anderen Ende des Raumes und redeten leise miteinander.

Molly und Arthur Weasley standen Arm in Arm schweigend am Fenster und blickten in die Nacht hinaus. Niemand schien daran zu denken, schlafen zu gehen. Nur George stand alleine und abseits der anderen im Halbschatten. Seine Augen waren trüb und schienen noch immer schreckgeweitet. Er hatte seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen umfasst, als würde er frieren. Hermines Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem verlassenen Eindruck, den George vermittelte.

Die junge Hexe hatte sich es in einem der Sessel nahe des Kamins bequem gemacht und versuchte sich auf eines der Bücher zu konzentrieren, das sie aus ihrer magisch erweiterten Tasche geholt hatte. Doch ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder von den Seiten ab und blieb an George hängen. Wenn sie bloß wüsste, wie sie ihm helfen konnte.

Als sie einige Buchseiten später erneut die Augen hob, stellte sie mit einem leichten Erschrecken fest, dass George nicht mehr im Raum war. Keiner der anderen schien seine Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. Sorge schlich sich in ihre Gedanken und leise stand sie auf und schlich sich unbemerkt an der trauernden Familie vorbei und aus dem Portrait hinaus. Sie ahnte, wo sie George finden würde.

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat sie die Große Halle. Der Mond der verzauberten Decke beschien den Boden, der mit leblosen Körpern übersät war. Ein Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken, als sie vorsichtig zwischen den mit Decken bedeckten Figuren hindurchging, auf die Stelle zu, an der man Fred Weasley abgelegt hatte.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie wie erwartet George neben seinem Bruder knien fand.

Um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, ging sie langsam von der Seite auf den jungen Mann zu, dessen schulterlange, rote Haare sein abgewendetes Gesicht verdeckten. Eine Weile blieb sie schweigend neben ihm stehen und betrachtete gemeinsam mit ihm Freds erstaunlich friedliches Gesicht, auf dessen Zügen noch immer dieses seltsame Lächeln stand. Als sie bemerkte, wie Georges Schultern zu beben begannen, legte sie eine Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken. George wehrte sich nicht gegen die Berührung und Hermine begann aus einem Impuls heraus sanft mit ihrem Daumen über sein zitterndes Schulterblatt zu streichen. Georges Stimme war kaum ein Hauch, als er zu sprechen begann, doch Hermine konnte ihn in der Grabesstille der Großen Halle glasklar hören, als hätte er geschrien.

„Fred war der ältere von uns beiden. Ganze 13 Minuten. Auch wenn es nicht den Eindruck gemacht hat, als ob wir irgendeinen Funken von Anstand besessen haben, er war der Vernünftigere von uns beiden. Du weißt nicht, wie oft er mir aus der Patsche geholfen hat, wenn Mum uns mal wieder erwischt hatte bei irgendwelchen Streichen. Er stand immer mit dafür gerade, auch wenn ich meistens alleine Schuld hatte. Er hat mich nie im Stich gelassen."

George fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und Hermine wusste, dass er sich Tränen von den Wangen wischte, die sie nicht sehen sollte.

„Wir haben regelmäßig unsere Rollen getauscht und wenn es nur war, um Mum in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Ein ersticktes Lachen entfuhr ihm. „Nein, ich muss ehrlich sein. Es war hauptsächlich, um Mum zu ärgern. Wir haben alles zusammen getan. Fred war ich und ich war Fred." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Wie soll ich ohne ihn weitermachen? Warum ausgerechnet er? Warum?"

Die letzten Worte hatte er heraus geschrieen. George drehte sich so plötzlich auf seinen Knien herum und schlang seine langen Arme um Hermines schmale Taille, dass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Selbst auf den Knien reichte er ihr noch bis fast zur Brust. Verlegen fuhr Hermine ihm durch die roten welligen Haare. Sie wusste keine Worte des Zuspruchs, die sie diesem verzweifelten jungen Mann sagen konnte, also entschied sie sich, nichts zu sagen und hoffte, dass ihre Nähe ihm ein wenig Trost gab.

„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt." flüsterte George in ihren Pulli. „Aber ich spüre seine Nähe."

Er stockte, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen. „Nicht hier neben seinem Körper, sondern die ganze Zeit. So als stünde er direkt neben mir. Ich fühle, dass er mit mir reden möchte. So wie ich es früher spüren konnte, wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Es ist, als müsste ich mich nur nach ihm umdrehen und würde ihn sehen. Er konnte sich noch nie an mich heranschleichen. Aber ich kann ihn nicht sehen, Hermine."

Einem unbestimmten Gefühl folgend, blickte Hermine hinter Georges kniende Gestalt, doch der Raum war leer bis auf die Toten.

„Ist das normal, Hermine? Du hast bestimmt darüber etwas gelesen. Du liest doch alles."

Seine Hilfe suchenden, hellblauen Augen bohrten sich in Hermines.

„Ich glaube, dass ist ganz normal, George, wenn man jemanden verliert, der einem so nahe stand, wie Fred und Du Euch nahe gestanden habt. Aber ich werde noch ein wenig darüber nachlesen, in Ordnung?"

George nickte bestätigend und löste seinen klammernden Griff von Hermine.

„Danke." Seine Stimme war ruhiger und Hermine war glücklich, ihm scheinbar ein winziges bisschen Trost gespendet zu haben. Sie würde ihr Versprechen halten und ein wenig über das Thema nachforschen. Vielleicht waren Fakten etwas, was George nun helfen würde, um seine Trauer und Verzweiflung besser zu verarbeiten.

„Würdest du mich noch einen Moment mit ihm allein lassen?"

Hermine lächelte kurz, bevor sie sich abwandte. „Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass du ein bisschen Zeit für dich allein möchtest."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

_Kleines Review für mich? Ihr müsst doch Fred auch gemocht haben :) Fred und George waren meine liebsten Weasleys, noch lieber als Ron!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Es wird spannend in diesem Kapitel und ich entschuldige mich schon im Voraus für den gemeinen Cliffhanger._

_Ich habe mich riesig gefreut, dass ich beim zweiten Kapitel gleich 4 Reviews bekommen habe und war daher motiviert, gleich dieses Kapitelchen hinterher zu schieben. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin. Und wie gesagt, sie widerspricht in keiner Form dem Geschehen von DH._

_Besonders gefreut habe ich mich, dass eine echte Zwillingsmutter, hier reviewt hat. Liebe Mamakatze, wenn Du Lust hast, erzähl mir doch ein bißchen mehr über Deine Zwillinge, es wäre schön zu erfahren, ob meine Vorstellung von Zwillingen verkehrt ist, oder ob die Bindung tatsächlich so ist, wie ich es mir vorstelle :)_

_Viel Spaß, Eure Abraxania_

_P.S. Die Kapitel werden abwechseln aus Hermines und Freds Sicht sein.  
_

* * *

**Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze**

Schweigend beobachtete Fred die Szene, die sich zwischen George und Hermine in der Großen Halle abspielte. Er war Rons Freundin unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie seinem Zwilling die Nähe gab, von der er wusste, dass George sie benötigte. Er ballte die Faust, weil er selber nicht dazu fähig war, seinen Bruder zu trösten. Der Anblick seiner Eltern und Geschwister war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber George so verzweifelt zu sehen, den lebensfrohen, lustigen, nicht unterzukriegenden George, brachte Fred fast um den Verstand.

George blieb noch eine ganze Zeit neben Freds Leiche sitzen und Fred leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Wo sollte er auch sonst hingehen? Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hatte er Zeit über seinen Zustand nachzudenken. Was war mit ihm geschehen?

Er war eindeutig gestorben, aber war er nun zum Geist geworden? Fred seufzte unwillig. Wenn er ein Geist sein sollte, dann war er weit davon entfernt ein echtes Gespenst zu sein. Er konnte weder schweben, noch sahen oder hörten ihn die anderen. Allerdings konnte er durch Wände und Personen gehen, wie er bereits festgestellt hatte, wobei er allerdings jedes Mal von einem eisigen Schauder überfallen wurde. Er hatte für sich selbst beschlossen, festen Gegenständen so weit wie möglich auszuweichen.

Hätte er mit George jemals über die Option gesprochen in irgendeiner Form untot zu werden, wären sie sich wahrscheinlich einig gewesen, dass sie zu Poltergeistern geworden wären. Doch Fred war kein Poltergeist. Er war nicht mal fähig das kleinste bisschen Unheil anzurichten.

Der Verdacht keimte in ihm auf, dass sein Bruder und er manche Sachen vielleicht ab und zu zu leicht genommen hatten. Fred runzelte die Stirn. Trotz allem bereute er keine Sekunde seines aufregenden Lebens. Nun doch, eine Sekunde bereute er… die Sekunde, als das Mauerwerk über ihm zusammenbrach und er nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Hatte er George eigentlich jemals gesagt, dass er ihn aus tiefstem Herzen liebte? Fred musste unfreiwillig grinsen. George wusste, was Fred für ihn empfand und umgekehrt, aber hätte er es jemals laut ausgesprochen, hätte George ihm direkt die Essenz des Nasenblut-Nougats unters Essen gemischt. Eine Erfahrung, die er nicht unbedingt vermisste, denn er konnte mit stolz behaupten, dass Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Tat von exzellenter Wirkung waren.

Er blickte zu seinem Zwilling und sah sein eigenes schiefes Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln. George dachte also genau das gleiche wie er. Es funktionierte auch über den Tod hinaus. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, sprach er seinen Bruder an.

„George? Kumpel, kannst Du mich hören?"

Er wartete gebannt einige Augenblicke und Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, als George nicht reagierte und stattdessen die Decke über Freds Körper zog und sich langsam erhob. Aber Fred wäre nicht Fred Weasley gewesen, wenn er so einfach aufgeben würde. Mit Sicherheit gab es einen Trick, um George auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen, schließlich spürte er seine Nähe, wie er selbst zu Hermine gesagt hatte. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihm breit, als er daran dachte, dass Hermine versprochen hatte, mehr über Georges Gespür herauszufinden. Wofür hatte sein jüngster Bruder sich die klügste Hexe der Schule geangelt? Fred schüttelte den Kopf. Wie Ron es fertig gebracht hatte, sich Schluss endlich die hübsche, intelligente Hexe zu sichern, war ihm ein Rätsel. Lange genug hatte er schließlich dafür gebraucht. Vielleicht hatte Hermine auch einfach nur eine Schwäche für armselige Gestalten. Beschwingt über seine Gedanken, folgte Fred seinem Bruder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor.

„George!" rief seine Mutter erleichtert aus und strich ihrem zweitjüngsten Sohn über die Wange. „Bist Du bereit?"

„Wozu?" fragte George müde und Fred erkannte die Stimme seines Zwillings kaum wieder. Wann war sie jemals so ohne Fröhlichkeit gewesen?

„Wir flohen zurück in den Fuchsbau."

„Und was ist mit Fred? Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier lassen!" Fred sah George die Faust ballen.

„Wir können im Moment nichts unternehmen, George." Arthur Weasley war zu seiner Frau getreten. „Deine Mutter und ich apparieren nachher zurück, um alle Formalitäten für… die Beerdigung zu klären. Aber vorher müssen wir alle schlafen."

Molly nickte bestimmt und schubste George auf den Kamin zu. Fred wusste, dass er nun schnell handeln musste, um mit in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Nichts auf der Welt würde ihn jetzt von George trennen. Als George in den Kamin stieg und seine Hand in das Flohpulver grub, um kurz darauf den Fuchsbau laut auszusprechen, wartete Fred genau den Augenblick ab, bevor George das Pulver in das Feuer fallen ließ. Wie schon wenige Stunden zuvor glitt er fast mühelos in Georges Körper hinein und spürte das Wirbeln und Ziehen des Flohnetzwerks, dass sie beide zum Fuchsbau transportierte. Als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen, beziehungsweise Georges Füßen fühlte, schloss er kurz die Augen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde er eine gemütliche, warme Bettdecke von seinem frierenden Leib gezogen bekommen, als er Georges Körper verließ.

Besorgt betrachtete er seinen Zwillingsbruder, der leichenblass vor dem Kamin in der Küche des Fuchsbaus stand.

„George, ist alles ok?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und sprach damit Fred aus der Seele.

George nickte erst, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Inzwischen war die ganze Familie in der kleinen Küche versammelt.

„Er ist mitgekommen." hauchte George kaum hörbar.

„Wer ist mitgekommen?" fragte Ron neugierig, und Fred beobachtete mit verhaltener Genugtuung, wie Hermine ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte.

„Fred." antwortete George und stürmte an seiner Familie vorbei, die Treppe nach oben. Beunruhigt bemerkte Fred die seltsamen Blicke, die seine älteren Brüder und Eltern miteinander tauschten, bevor er seinem Zwilling folgte. Nur Hermine hatte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt. Fred beschloss vorsichtiger zu sein, bevor er sich das nächste Mal Georges Körper lieh, zumal das George in tiefe Verwirrung zu stürzen schien.

Das Haus wurde immer stiller, als sich alle zu Bett legten. Nur George saß auf dem Boden und starrte schweigend auf Freds leeres Bett. Stille Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. Wann hatte George das letzte Mal geweint? Selbst als er sein Ohr verloren hatte, hatte er nichts als Scherze gekannt. Aber Fred wusste, dass es ihm ohne George genauso ergangen wäre.

„Ich kann Dich fühlen, Fred." sagte George auf einmal leise und Fred lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Ich kann Dich nur nicht hören."

„Ich sag ja auch gerade nix, Du Hornochse." spöttelte der ältere der beiden Zwillinge.

„Nimm die Beleidigung zurück, Du Knalltüte." grinste George müde.

Freds Herz hatte erst Purzelbäume geschlagen, als er George antworten hörte, doch dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass George einfach nur gewusst hatte, was Fred in diesem Moment sagen würde.

„Du kennst mich zu gut, Kumpel." seufzte Fred und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen.

„Sonst ist uns doch auch immer etwas eingefallen, Fred. Warum fällt mir alleine nichts ein, wie Du wieder bei mir sein könntest? Dabei hab ich doch immer die besseren Ideen gehabt von uns beiden."

Fred schnaubte missbilligend. George hatte in der Tat die meisten Einfälle gehabt zu ihren Scherzartikeln, aber Fred war es gewesen, der den Dreh mit den Verzauberungen raus hatte. Sie hatten sich perfekt ergänzt.

Sie saßen Minuten oder Stunden schweigend im Raum. Die Dämmerung kündigte bereits das Morgengrauen an. Schritte begannen im Fuchsbau über die Holzdielen zu eilen.

„Mum macht Frühstück." sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig, auch wenn nur eine Stimme den Raum tatsächlich erfüllte.

„Sie macht immer viel zu viel Pfannkuchen…" begann George

„…wenn sie Kummer hat." ergänzte Fred.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür.

„George. Frühstück ist fertig." Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang müde.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Mum."

„Du musst etwas essen, George."

„Später vielleicht."

Molly Weasley schwieg, aber die Schritte entfernten sich nicht von der Tür.

„Dad und ich gehen später ins Ministerium… um… um die Formalitäten zu erledigen. Charlie, Bill und Percy wollen uns begleiten."

„Ich bleibe hier, Mum."

„Gut." Fred hörte, dass seine Mutter sichtlich erleichtert klang. „Ich stell Dir ein paar Pfannenkuchen auf den Küchentisch für später. Pass auf, dass Dein Bruder Ron sie nicht isst."

Fred und George lauschten gemeinsam den knatschenden Treppenstufen. Nach einer Weile war auch nichts mehr im ganzen Haus zu hören. Der Großteil der Familie musste den Fuchsbau verlassen haben.

Als George plötzlich aufsprang, zuckte Fred zusammen.

„Es war der komplett verkehrte Denkansatz, Fred!" George schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn, seine Augen leuchteten vor Enthusiasmus.

„Du kannst nicht bei mir sein… Aber ich kann bei Dir sein!"

Fred war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und kniff die Augen misstrauisch zusammen.

„Was hast Du vor, George?"

Aber George konnte ihn nicht hören, sondern rannte förmlich zum Schrank, in dem sie einen restlichen Vorrat ihres Experimentierlabors aufbewahrten, den sie für Notfälle im Fuchsbau gelassen hatten, sollten ihnen bei einem Familientreffen plötzliche Ideen kommen. George kramte durch die Schachtel, bis er mit einem triumphierenden Aufschrei eine kleine Phiole herauszog, die im Sonnenlicht tieflila glänzte.

„George, das ist Fingerhutextrakt!" Fred war alamiert.

Die Augen von Freds Zwilling glänzten verdächtig. „Das war ein genialer Schachzug von Dir, Fred, Fingerhut in das Nasenblut-Nougat zu tun. Ein winziger Tropfen und das Herz schlägt schneller und das Blut fließt in Strömen aus der Nase."

Freds Atmung beschleunigte sich, was hatte George vor?

„Was meinst Du, Fred? So ein ganzes Fläschchen dürfte für mehrere tausend Nougat reichen. Die Dosis pur sollte tödlich sein."

Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Fred, wie George das Fläschchen entstöpselte.

„Oh nein, George. Das wirst Du nicht tun!"

„Wir wurden zusammen geboren, wir sterben auch zusammen, Fred."

Fred machte einen großen Schritt auf seinen Zwilling zu. „Und wo ist da der fantastische Abgang, den wir geplant hatten, Du Idiot?"

In dem Moment, als George die Phiole an die Lippen setzte, ließ sich Fred in Georges Körper sinken, doch noch bevor er das Fläschchen absetzen konnte, zerrte etwas unerbittlich an seinem Nacken. Er stolperte rückwärts und George nach vorne und knallte gegen den geöffneten Schrank, der bedrohlich schwankte, aber stehen blieb.

„Raus, Fred! Raus aus mir! Du wirst mich nicht abhalten!"

Und noch während Fred sich aufrappelte und versuchte wieder in Georges Körper zu gelangen, setzte sein Bruder erneut an und kippte den Inhalt der Phiole hinunter.

Fred blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als sein Zwilling die Phiole fallen ließ. Einige Sekunden war es als würde nichts geschehen, dann sackte George auf die Knie. Fred ließ sich vor ihm fallen.

„George, nein!" Tränen liefen Fred inzwischen über die Wangen. „Du Idiot!"

Georges Augenlider flatterten, doch plötzlich erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Da bist Du ja, Fred." Und Fred sah, wie Georges Augen ihn direkt anblickten.

Kurz entschlossen ließ sich Fred erneut gegen Georges Körper fallen, dieses Mal wehrte sich sein Bruder nicht. Fred ergriff Besitz von George. Mit Entsetzen spürte Fred wie ein rasender Schmerz sich in Georges Brust ausbreitete.

Er musste das Gegengift nehmen. Auf der Stelle. Sie hatten stets ein Gegengift in ihrem kleinen Labor gehabt für Notfälle. Aber er war zu schwach, um aufzustehen. Sein rasender Herzschlag schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Polternd fiel er mit dem Oberkörper voran auf den Boden.

Die Sicht seiner Augen verschwamm bereits, als er hörte wie die Tür zu Georges und seinem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde. Ein Aufschrei erklang und plötzlich griffen Hände nach ihm.

„George… Fingerhut… Schachtel…" war alles, was er noch herausbrachte, bevor er von einer Schwärze umfangen wurde, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal gespürt hatte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. Chapter 4

_Es geht weiter :) Zusätzlich zur anstehenden Abgabe der Masterarbeit hat mich auch noch eine Grippe lahmgelegt. Dank Krankschreibung habt ihr aber die Chance auf ein weiteres Kapitelchen._

_Ich freue mich sehr, dass nach und nach ein paar Reviews für meine Story eintrudeln. Und falls ihr Euch wundern solltet, die Liebe wird auch in dieser Geschichte nicht zu kurz kommen. Wenn auch in etwas komplizierterer Form. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Medusas Schlangenessenz**

Hermine saß unruhig und völlig übermüdet in der Küche im Fuchsbau und säbelte artig an dem fünften Pfannkuchen, den Mrs. Weasley ihr auf den Teller gelegt hatte. Sie hatte schon vor dem ersten Pfannkuchen keinen Hunger gehabt. Heimlich schmuggelte sie Stück für Stück unter den Tisch, wo sich Krummbein niedergelassen hatte und begeistert das ungewöhnliche Futter entgegen nahm.

Die junge Hexe wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wie angekündigt das Haus verlassen würden. Sie musste dringend mit Ron und Harry sprechen. Sie schielte zu ihren besten Freunden hinüber, die ebenso verzweifelt auf die Berge von Essen starrten. Selbst Ron schien keinerlei Hunger zu verspüren. Hermine hatte letzte Nacht eine ganz ungewöhnliche Entdeckung gemacht. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Nun, sie hatte natürlich ihre Rückschlüsse gezogen, aber das Thema war zu heikel, als dass sie sich irren durfte. Sollten ihre Mutmaßungen nicht zutreffen, würde sie George in nur noch tiefere Verzweiflung stoßen. Nichts war so grausam, als jemandem Hoffnung zu geben und sie dann wieder zu entreißen.

Gedanklich ging Hermine noch einmal alles durch, was sie in der letzten Nacht gelesen hatte. Ein Irrtum war nicht ausgeschlossen, aber die Übereinstimmungen waren zu deutlich, als das es ein Zufall sein konnte. Sie hatte sich wie immer das Zimmer mit Ginny geteilt und während sich ihre Freundin leise in den Schlaf geweint hatte, war Hermine viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Gedanken gewesen, dass sie versprochen hatte, George zu helfen. Also hatte sie sich leise ihre magische Tasche geschnappt, in der alle wichtigen Bücher waren und war auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche der Weasleys geschlichen.

Sie hatte zuerst überlegt in welchen Büchern sie über das Phänomen nachlesen sollte. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie in einem Buch über Muggelmedizin einmal gelesen hatte, dass Menschen, die ihre Gliedmaßen verloren, noch jahrelang, teilweise bis an ihr Lebensende unter Phantomschmerzen litten. Die betroffenen Personen hatten Empfindungen in ihren Körperteilen, die längst amputiert waren. Ob es mit verstorbenen Zwillingsbrüdern ähnlich sein konnte? Sie hatte sich eingestanden, dass der Ansatz schwach gewesen war, aber immerhin ein Anfang. Sie hatte in ihrer Tasche gewühlt und entsprechendes „Lexikon der Allgemeinmedizin" herausgefischt.

Nach einer halben Stunde hätte sie George alles über sein verlorenes Ohr und mögliche Auswirkungen sagen können. Sie wusste sogar von einer neuartigen Therapie, der so genannten Spiegeltherapie, bei der Patienten ihrem eigenen Gehirn ein Schnippchen schlagen konnten, indem sie den Spiegel so geschickt hinstellten, dass ihr noch vorhandenes Gliedmaß so gespiegelt wurde, dass es aussah, als wäre das fehlende noch am Körper. Das Gehirn verarbeitete den optischen Reiz und der Phantomschmerz ließ nach. Eine beeindruckende Technik, aber Hermine hatte George immer noch keine Antwort darauf geben können, warum er die ständige Anwesenheit seines Bruder Fred spürte.

Nachdenklich hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab, der mit einem Lumos die dunkle Küche unheimlich beleuchtete, hinter ihr Ohr gesteckt und sich seufzend zurückgelehnt. Die magische Küchenuhr zeigte inzwischen halb drei morgens. Hermine war dem Sekundenzeiger eine Weile mit den Augen gefolgt, bis er in die Richtung des zweiten Ziffernblattes deutete, auf dem die Weasleys verzeichnet waren. Alle Zeiger standen auf „Zuhause". Neugierig war Hermine aufgestanden und hatte die Zeiger gezählt. Neun an der Zahl. Hermine hatte kurz die Stirn gerunzelt, aber tatsächlich stand auch Freds Zeiger bei allen anderen. Das Bild, das ihn zeigte, war nur ungewöhnlich unscharf gewesen. Die junge Hexe hatte erwartet, den Zeiger auf „Verschollen" oder „In Gefahr" zu sehen. Das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie stets überfiel, wenn sie bemerkte, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, hatte begonnen leise in ihr hoch zu kriechen.

Hermine hatte beschlossen die Taktik zu ändern. Sie hatte nicht weiter nach medizinischen und psychologischen Phänomenen gesucht, sondern war dazu übergegangen, nach berühmten Zwillingspaaren in der Geschichte zu suchen. Vielleicht hatte es ja bereits einmal einen ähnlichen Fall gegeben.

Die Ausbeute war erstaunlich gewesen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie auf ihr Pergament dutzende Namen geschrieben, die ähnliche Beobachtungen gemacht hatten. Davon waren einige Zeugen aus erster Hand, nämlich Zwillinge, die ihren anderen Zwilling verloren hatten und auch zahlreiche Heiler, die immer wieder beschrieben, wie Zwillinge nach und nach den Verstand verloren, weil sie stets daran glaubten, ihr Bruder oder Schwester sei direkt bei ihnen. Viele dieser Berichte handelten von Geisterscheinungen des toten Geschwisterteils, von Besessenheit des lebendes Zwillings, die bis zu schizophrene Züge annahm, wenn der überlebende Zwilling behauptete, in Wahrheit der verstorbene zu sein.

Das erstaunliche an Hermines Nachforschungen war gewesen, dass diese Phänomene nicht nur in der magischen Welt auftraten, wo man mit Geistern und Untoten durchaus vertraut war, sondern auch in der medizinisch-psychologischen Literatur der Muggel.

Das Fallbeispiel eines Anwalts, der seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Zwillingsbruder gehabt hatte und nach dessen Tod, von dem er angeblich nicht auf normalem Wege erfahren hatte, auf einmal unerklärliche Heimsuchungen seines Zwillings erlebte, wie er sich selbst ausgedrückt hatte, faszinierte Hermine besonders. Auch wenn die Hälfte dieser Geschichten erlogen gewesen wäre, waren die Übereinstimmungen über die ganze Welt verteilt einfach erstaunlich. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass über normalen Geschwister oder Liebespaare, bei denen ein Teil verstarb, kaum solche Berichte existierten, gab Hermine zu denken.

Konnte es sein, dass bei Zwillingen tatsächlich ein besonderes Band entstand, dass der verstorbene Zwilling noch an seinen Geschwisterteil gebunden war, solange dieser noch lebte?

Über diese Frage hatte Hermine die ganze Nacht gegrübelt, bis sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass es in der Tat die Chance gab, dass Fred Weasley in einer gewissen Form noch unter ihnen weilte. Hermine hatte in den letzten Monaten und Wochen zu viel über Horcruxe, geteilte Seelen, Nahtoderfahrungen ihres besten Freundes mit dem verstorbenen Dumbledore und Steine der Auferstehung gehört, als dass sie sich weigerte daran zu glauben, dass Fred Weasleys Seele an seinen Zwillingsbruder gebunden sein könnte.

Als Mrs. Weasley ihr einen letzten Pfannkuchen anbot, schüttelte Hermine abwehrend den Kopf. Und als auch niemand anderes sich mehr dazu bereiterklärte, auch nur einen Happen hinunterzuwürgen, stapelte Mrs. Weasley die restlichen Berge auf einen Teller und stellte sie mit einem mahnenden Blick an Ron auf den Tisch

„Für George."

Kurz darauf verließen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und ihre ältesten Söhne inklusive Fleur das Haus. Hermine wartete einen Moment ab, als auch Ginny sich von Harry kurz trennte, um ihren besten Freund und ihren festen Freund, wie sie mit leichter Röte im Gesicht feststellte, abzufangen.

„Ron, Harry. Ich muss mit Euch reden, ich habe etwas herausgefunden."

Hermine sah, wie die beiden jungen Männer sich einen kurzen Blickt zuwarfen und Hermine auf den Flur folgten, um anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Die Hexe biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie Rons blasses Gesicht sah. Sie hoffte, Ron würde es verkraften, dass sein Bruder eventuell als körperlose Seele noch bei Ihnen war.

„Ich konnte gestern Nacht nicht schlafen." begann sie zögernd. „ Daher habe ich ein wenig gelesen." Sie blähte ihre Nasenflügel. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum es noch niemandem vor mir aufgefallen ist..."

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen aus dem oberen Geschoss ließ die drei Freunde zusammenzucken.

„Was war das?" fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Das kam aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge!" rief Ron.

Alle drei stürzten auf die Treppe zu und Hermine hörte George brüllen: „Raus, Fred! Raus aus mir! Du wirst mich nicht abhalten!"

Hermines Alarmglocken schrillten.

„Nicht gut, gar nicht gut." murmelte sie, als sie Ron und Harry hinterher stürmte.

Ein weiterer dumpfer Knall war zu hören, als sie die Zimmertür erreicht hatten. Es klang nach einem Körper, der auf den Boden fiel.

Harry riss die Tür auf und blieb ebenso wie Ron wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen. Hermine drängte sich an den beiden Jungen vorbei und schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. George lag verkrümmt auf dem Boden, sein Atem war schnell und flach und seine Hand hatte sich in die Holzdielen gekrallt, als hätte er versucht sich vorwärts zu ziehen. Mit einem panischen Aufschrei entdeckte sie das kleine zerbrochene Fläschchen, dass auf dem Boden lag und stürzte zu George. Als sie ihn vorsichtig herumdrehte hörte sie ein leises Flüstern:

„George... Fingerhut... Schachtel."

Hermine kombinierte geistesgegenwärtig. Sie griff nach der Phiole und roch kurz daran. Es war eindeutig die Essenz des giftigen Fingerhuts. Hermine hätte den Geruch unter tausenden erkannt. Snape hatte oft genug davor gewarnt. In geringen Dosen als Medizin verwendbar, war die Essenz in großen Mengen tödlich.

Was hatte George eben gesagt? Schachtel? Hektisch blickte sich Hermine um, bis sie den geöffneten Schrank bemerkte und eine alte Holzkiste, von der der Lack abblätterte. Hier musste das Gegengift sein! Weshalb sonst hatte George auf die Schachtel hingewiesen? Hermine sprang auf und wühlte mit zitternden Fingern durch die Kiste, bis sie ein kleines Fläschchen fand, indem es silbrig bläulich schimmerte.

„Medudas Schlangenessenz. Gegenmittel für die gebräuchlichsten Vergiftungen." stand in krakeliger Handschrift auf dem Etikett, die sie als eine der Zwillinge identifizierte. Mit einem Satz war sie wieder bei George, entstöpselte die Phiole, zog dem kaum noch atmenden George den Kopf in den Nacken, presste seinen Mund auf und goss mit Stoßgebeten an sämtlichen Götter die Flüssigkeit in seine Kehle. Der Schluckreflex schien noch zu funktionieren, denn zu Hermines Erleicherung würgte George die Essenz herunter.

Ron und Harry standen noch immer unter Schock stocksteif in der Tür. Hermine wusste, dass sie keine Zeit verlieren durfte, das Gegenmittel würde die Wirkung zwar vorübergehend aufhalten, aber es konnte den Fingerhut nicht vollständig neutralisieren. Sie schob ihren Arm unter Georges Achseln durch und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Holt Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zurück! Ich bringe George ins Sankt Mungos!" rief sie, bevor sie mit dem jungen Mann in ihrem Arm apparierte.

Mit einem lauten Plop verschwand die Umgebung um sie herum und veränderte sich schlagartig. Sie erkannte die Eingangshalle des überfüllten Sankt Mungos.

„Hilfe!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte. „Ich habe hier einen Notfall! Vergiftung! Er braucht unverzüglich Hilfe!"

Ein junger Heiler, der in der Nähe stand und mit einer schluchzenden Frau sprach, fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und rannte zu Hermine.

„Was für ein Gift?" fragte er sachlich aber eindringlich.

„Fingerhut." antwortete Hermine. „Eine ganze Phiole."

Der junge Heiler fühlte nach Georges Puls und zog besorgt die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich habe ihm Medusas Schlangenessenz noch einflößen können. Sein Zustand sollte sich wenigstens nicht verschlechtern."

Der junge Mann nickte anerkennend. „Trotzdem ist die Situation noch lebensbedrohlich. Wir müssen ihn sofort in die Abteilung für Gifte und Zauberunfälle bringen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ George schweben, während er mit großen Schritten davon eilte. Hermine rannte hinterher. In der Abteilung für Gifte und Zauberunfälle übergab der junge Heiler mit knappen, präzisen Worten George an einen älteren Heiler. Hermine sackte erschöpft auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe stand. Eine kräftige Hand legte sich ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Sie haben alles getan, was Sie konnten. Ohne Sie wäre er bereits tot, Miss."

„Miss Granger." stellte sich Hermine müde vor und hob bang die Augen zu dem jungen Mann. „Wird er es schaffen?"

Der Heiler lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich bin Heiler Richmond. Vertrauen Sie darauf, dass die Weasleys zu stur sind zum Sterben."

„Da wäre ich mir hier nicht so sicher." flüsterte sie leise und dann etwas verwundert. „Sie kennen ihn?"

„Ich war mit Charlie in einer Klasse." grinste der Heiler. „Wer einen Weasley gesehen hat, erkennt alle anderen."

Selbst Hermine musste lächeln. Es war etwas dran an der Aussage.

„Welcher der Weasleys ist das denn?"

„George."

„Einer der infernalen Zwillinge!"

„Der letzte der infernalen Zwillinge." entgegnete Hermine und Tränen der Erschöpfung und Traurigkeit sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Fred ist tot."

„Oh." antwortete Heiler Richmond und setzte sich neben Hermine. „Wann ist das geschehen?"

„Gestern." flüsterte die junge Hexe.

„Das heißt... das heißt, es war kein Unfall, dass George das Gift getrunken hat?" Die dunklen Augen des Heilers blickten Hermine fragend an.

„Ich fürchte... Nein." sagte Hermine müde.

„Sind die Eltern unterrichtet?"

„Mein Freund Ron, Georges Bruder, sagt ihnen gerade Bescheid."

„Sie sind also die Schwägerin in spe von George." stellte er lächelnd fest und Hermines Wangen überzogen ein verlegenes Rot. „Ich würde sagen, er kann sich glücklich schätzen, solch eine Schwägerin zu bekommen."

In diesem Moment kam der ältere Heiler aus dem Zimmer. Hermine erhob sich angespannt.

„Wie geht es George?"

Der Heiler nickte. „Der junge Mann hatte Glück, dass sie so schnell reagiert haben, junges Fräulein. Sind sie verwandt?"

„Nicht direkt." murmelte Hermine. „Die Familie ist unterwegs."

„Dann darf ich Ihnen leider keine weiteren Auskünfte geben."

„Sie ist die Schwägerin, Simmons." sagte Heiler Richmond und legte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern. Der Ältere betrachtete Hermine skeptisch.

„Nun gut. Wir haben das Gift isolieren und den Blutdruck stabilisieren können. Die Herzmuskelverkrampfung lässt allmählich nach. Aber wir müssen ihn noch einige Tage unter Beobachtung halten. Er ist noch sehr instabil."

„Es war kein Unfall, Simmons." warf Heiler Richmond ein. Der andere Heiler zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ändert natürlich einiges. Wie alt ist der junge Herr?"

„Vor kurzem zwanzig geworden." antwortete Hermine.

„Damit ist er schon lange volljährig. Allerdings werde ich mit den Eltern reden müssen. In Selbstmordfällen ist die Entscheidungsfähigkeit den Eltern oder einem Vormund für mindestens vier Wochen überschrieben."

Hermine hörte nicht mehr richtig zu. Ein Gedanke begann sich in ihrem Kopf emporzuarbeiten. Eine Erinnerung an das Geschehen, die sie in der Hektik ignoriert hatte.

Was hatte George zu ihr gesagt? ‚George… Fingerhut… Schachtel.'

Wieso hatte George von sich in der dritten Person gesprochen? Fingerhut und Schachtel hätten vollkommen gereicht. Hermine schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung. George war in diesem Moment nicht George gewesen, sondern Fred! Fred hatte versucht seinen Bruder zu retten! Ihre Theorie musste einfach stimmen!

„Kann ich zu ihm?" platzte Hermine mitten in den Vortrag von Heiler Simmons.

„Er gewinnt gerade sein Bewusstsein zurück. Ich halte das nicht für eine…"

„Nur eine Minute!" bat Hermine flehentlich.

„Eine Minute, junges Fräulein!"

Er öffnete die Tür hinter sich und Hermine schlüpfte leise hindurch. Georges Gesicht war kalkweiß und seine Sommersprossen stachen seltsam hervor.

George drehte seinen Kopf langsam herum.

„Hermine."

„Hallo, Fred." sagte Hermine lauernd und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich die Augen des Zwillings vor Überraschung weiteten.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Macht mir und Fred mit einem Review eine kleine Freude ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Duckt sich vor fliegenden Gegenständen Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert! AAAaaaber : meine Masterthesis ist abgegeben, ich habe meine Bewerbungen geschrieben und auch gleich eine Festanstellung gefunden. Was will man mehr! Nun habe ich also wieder Zeit, Euch mit schönen Geschichten zu versorgen, und als erstes geht es hier weiter :)_

_Das nächste Update wird dann für die "9 Leben der Hermine" sein._

_Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf Eure Reviews._

_Eure Abraxania_**  
**

**Fehldiagnose**

Fred wusste, dass ihm der Mund offen stand, als er die junge Hexe anstarrte, die mit Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt vor ihm stand. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er seine - oder besser gesagt Georges - Gesichtsmuskulatur wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass er seine hängende Kinnlade mit einem deutlichen Aufeinanderklacken seiner Zähne wieder schließen konnte.

„Woher…?" Ihm fehlten die Worte, als er auf das Mädchen blickte, von dem er zwar wusste, dass es ein intelligenter Bücherwurm war, aber er nie geglaubt hatte, dass Hermine durchaus detektivisches Gespür zu haben schien. Er räusperte sich verwirrt.

„Also, ich meine natürlich: Wieso soll ich Fred sein? Ich bin George."

„Oh, Fred!" Mit einem spitzen Schrei schlug Hermine die Hände vor den Mund und rannte auf ihn zu, um ihn ungestüm ihn die Arme zu ziehen. „Ich wusste, dass George sich das nicht eingebildet hat! Du bist wirklich noch bei uns!"

Fred wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine drückte mit erstaunlichen Kräften seinen ohnehin schmerzenden Oberkörper zusammen. Sein Mund schnappte wie ein Fisch an Land nach Luft.

„Her…mine…" krächzte er und die Hexe ließ ihn erschrocken los.

„Danke." Fred atmete tief durch, rutschte verlegen von Hermine weg und wusste nicht warum ihm plötzlich eine verräterische Röte in seine Wangen stieg.

Hermine war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und strich sich die Falten ihrer Jeans glatt.

„Entschuldige bitte, Fred. Ich habe mich nur so gefreut, deine Stimme zu hören."

„Genau genommen ist es Georges Stimme." korrigierte Fred schulterzuckend und warf Hermine einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Es hat wirklich keinen Zweck zu behaupten, ich sei George?"

Hermine schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Fred, keine Chance."

„Selbst Mum kann uns nicht auseinander halten." versuchte Fred noch mal sein Glück, aber er wusste, dass sein Grinsen ihn bereits verraten hatte, doch Hermine lächelte nicht zurück, ihr Blick wurde düster.

„Im Moment könnte sie es. Du hast George doch gesehen… Er ist wie ausgetauscht… seit… seit…"

„Seit ich tot bin." half Fred weiter, Hermine verzog widerwillig den Mund.

„Wenn deine Mutter dich so sehen würde, würde sie sehen, dass es nicht George ist, der da im Bett liegt. Du siehst viel zu…"

„…viel zu gut aus?" Fred spürte auf einmal wie sehr er es vermisst hatte in den letzten Tagen sein lockeres Mundwerk für ihn sprechen zu lassen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Eine Reaktion, die Fred mit Genugtuung erfüllte. Er hatte es nicht verlernt, den Bücherwurm in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„…viel zu ‚Weasley' eben. Seit deinem Tod ist keiner mehr wie früher. Vor allem George nicht." Fred entdeckte, dass sich einige ernste Linien in Hermines Gesicht eingemeißelt hatten, Gesichtszüge, die nur ein Erwachsener mit einer schweren Vergangenheit besaß. Der Krieg hatte sie alle verändert. Hermine setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Dafür dass ich tot bin, in dem Körper eines Irren aufwache, der sich vergiften wollte und noch dazu mein eigener Zwilling ist… Bestens." Fred fuhr sich mit der Hand zittrig über das Gesicht und streifte die Stelle, an der George das Ohr fehlte. „Da hat man als Toter mal wieder einen Körper, und dann fehlen diesem Wrack auch noch Teile."

Er hörte Hermine leise lachen.

„Aber jetzt verrat mir bitte, Hermine, woher Du weißt, dass ich Fred bin? Und nicht einfach nur George, der den Verstand verloren hat und sich als seinen toten Zwilling ausgibt?"

„Oh. Nun, diese Möglichkeit gäbe es natürlich auch…" Der junge Weasley beobachtete interessiert wie Hermine sich nachdenklich an die Lippe tippte. „Aber lass uns doch mal die Fakten zusammen zählen… Erstens hat George gerufen: Nein, Fred, raus aus mir!; zweitens wollte er sich umbringen, was ihm auch fast gelungen wäre, dann versucht er sich auf einmal seltsamerweise zu retten und redet dabei von sich in der dritten Person und drittens ist es durchaus schon öfter vorgekommen, dass vor allem bei Zwillingen der Wunsch zu helfen, zu einer vorübergehenden Translokation des Ichs kommt, wenn das Es den stärkeren Einfluss auf das Ich des anderen Zwillings übernimmt. Obwohl es auch mit anderen Menschen klappen könnte."

Fred schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Translokation? Es? Hermine Granger wovon sprichst Du?"

„Oh ehrlich, Fred. Es würde Dir nicht schaden, wenn Du statt immer nur sinnlose, meist gefährliche Scherzartikel zu erfinden, auch einmal Muggelliteratur gelesen hättest. Noch nie etwas von Freud und seinen Theorien zur Metapsychologie gehört?"

Fred schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nicht ein Wort. Und ehrlich gesagt war mein Leben auch viel zu kurz, um es damit zu verschwenden."

Hermine schnaubte erbost. „Du findest also, ich verschwende mein Leben? Nun gut! Dann willst Du sicherlich auch nicht, dass der langweilige Bücherwurm seine Zeit weiter sinnlos vertut und nach Möglichkeiten sucht, dich in diese Dimension zurückzuholen und zwar außerhalb des Körpers deines Bruders."

„Hermine, na komm schon, so hab ich das gar nicht gemeint. Dir muss doch klar sein, dass ich einiges aufzuholen habe, immerhin konnte ich schon über zwei Tage nicht mehr reden!"

„Ein Vorteil, der die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden in einem deutlich angenehmeren Licht erscheinen lässt, jetzt wo du es erwähnst!"

Fred beäugte die junge Frau vor ihm, die mit überkreuzten Armen und hoch erhobenem Kinn auf die gegenüber liegende Wand starrte. Seine Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken und er konnte das schallende Gelächter, das sich in ihm emporarbeitete nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.

„Oh Merlin… Vielleicht sollte ich mit Ron doch noch mal ein Wort wechseln, ob er sich tatsächlich bewusst ist, was er sich da für ein Weibsbild rausgesucht hat!"

Hermine warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, doch er konnte sehen, wie sich auch ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen schlich.

„Du bist unmöglich, Fred Weasley." empörte sie sich und stupste ihn spielerisch gegen den Arm.

„Ich gebe mir größte Mühe! Stell Dir doch mal diese Rufschädigung vor, wenn die Besitzer eines Scherzartikelladens den Ernst mit Löffeln gefressen hätten." Der Gedanke an sein bisheriges Leben mit seinem Bruder versetzte ihm einen seltsamen Stich ins Herz. „Glaubst du, Hermine, dass es wieder so werden könnte? Meinst Du, es gibt Hilfe für mich?"

Hermines Blick wurde weich, als sie den flehenden Unterton in seinen Worten hörte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Fred. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, dann werde ich es finden." Und ihre Stimme klang dabei so feierlich, dass Fred sich sicher war, dass Hermine eine neue Lebensaufgabe gefunden hatte.

„Wenn Ron auch sonst nichts hinbekommt… aber das hat er gut gemacht, sich die schlaueste Hexe aller Zeiten zu suchen."

Fred fand, dass die zarte Röte, die in Hermines Wangen stieg, ihr gut stand. Verwundert über den eigenen Gedankengang schüttelte er den Kopf. So lange war er nun auch noch nicht tot und körperlos gewesen, dass er ausgerechnet die Freundin seines kleinen Bruders bezirzen musste, um sein männliches Ego zu befriedigen.

„Fred?" riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hmm?"

„Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass ich mit George reden könnte? Es gibt einiges, was wir besprechen müssten. Und so wie ich das sehe, kann er im Moment nicht an der Unterhaltung teilhaben, aber du kannst alles hören, wenn du ein… Geist bist." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie kein besseres Wort für seinen untoten Zustand fand.

„Ich denke schon. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, in welcher Verfassung er sich befindet." Fred hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dem labilen George wieder die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzugeben. Allerdings befanden sie sich in St. Mungo's. Was sollte schon groß passieren? Und schließlich konnte er nicht ewig in Georges Körper bleiben.

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen, Fred." Hermine schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

Der Zwilling seufzte. Er schloss die Augen und genoss einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, dass er auf einer Matratze lag und die Bettdecke sich warm um seinen Körper schmiegte.

‚Georges Körper.' korrigierte er sich und als wäre dies das Schlüsselwort gewesen, mit dem er seine neue übernatürliche Fähigkeit auslöste, spürte er, wie er aus Georges Körper hinausdriftete, durch die Matratze hindurch, bis auf den Boden. Ein eisiger Schauer jagte über seinen nun materielosen Rücken, als das Bettgestell durch ihn hindurch glitt.

Er rappelte sich seufzend auf, klopfte seine Hose ab, die gar nicht staubig geworden sein konnte und stellte sich wieder zu Schweigen verdammt an Georges Fußende. Er beobachtete, wie George langsam zu sich kam.

„Wo… wo… bin ich?"

„Hallo, George." Hermines Stimme war unendlich sanft und warm, als sie Freds Zwilling ansprach, der langsam den Kopf ihr zuwendete.

„Ich bin nicht tot?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Dieser Drecksack hat mich gerettet." George schloss frustriert die Augen.

„Aber George, dass ist doch nicht nötig! Du musst mir doch nicht danken. Das war doch selbstverständlich!" erwiderte Fred zynisch, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn niemand hören konnte. Doch plötzlich riss George die Augen auf und blickte direkt mit geweiteten Augen in seine Richtung.

Fred drehte sich irritiert um, doch hinter ihm war nichts.

„Fred! Da bist Du ja!" Fred runzelte die Stirn und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Georges Augen folgten ihm und ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen seines Zwillings, während Hermine suchend im Zimmer umherblickte.

„Du kannst mich sehen?" fragte Fred und kannte die Antwort noch bevor George antwortete.

„Sehen und hören, Du Halunke!" George sprang aus dem Bett auf und schüttelte Hermines Hände ab, die ihn versuchten aufzuhalten.

„George! Du bist noch viel zu geschwächt!" hörte Fred Hermine wie aus weiter Ferne rufen, doch er starrte sprachlos und mit klopfendem Herzen auf seinen Bruder, der zielsicher auf ihn zueilte. Aber Hermine behielt wie immer Recht und Georges Beine sackten nach zwei großen Schritten unter ihm zusammen. Automatisch sprang Fred ihm entgegen, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Seine Hände glitten durch Georges Arme, die er fassen wollte, hindurch und George fiel schmerzhaft auf seine Knie.

Entgeistert blickten sich die beiden Brüder an. „Warum kann ich dich nicht berühren?"

Georges Stimme klang so hilflos, dass Fred nur stumm den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Weil er tot ist, du Dummkopf." schimpfte Hermine und zog George wieder hoch, der sich kommentarlos zum Bett führen ließ, ohne seine Augen von Fred zu lösen.

„Aber ich kann ihn doch hören und sehen!"

„Das liegt daran, dass Du ebenfalls fast tot warst und Fred in diesem Moment in deinem Körper war, um dich zu retten. Das hat die Bindung zwischen Euren Seelen verstärkt. Du siehst und hörst ihn nicht wirklich George. Zumindest nicht mit deinen Ohren und Augen."

„Ohr… ein Ohr, Hermine." korrigierte George und grinste Fred glücklich an. Fred konnte nicht anders als zurückzugrinsen. „Irgendwann kommt die Zeit für Zwillinge, in der sie sich optisch voneinander unterscheiden wollen, weißt du."

Hermine seufzte genervt.

„Wie auch immer, George. Jedenfalls hat deine Seele scheinbar eine Möglichkeit entwickelt, um Fred wahrzunehmen. Ich hatte damit allerdings schon gerechnet. Und es ist wichtig, dass du mir jetzt zuhörst, George. Deine Familie wird hier gleich auftauchen und ich bin mir sicher, auch der Arzt wird dabei sein. Sie wissen, dass das kein Unfall war, es wäre also sehr viel klüger, du würdest nicht erwähnen, dass du Fred sehen…"

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Zimmer energisch aufgerissen. Fred, Hermine und George fuhren herum und erblickten eine atemlose Molly Weasley, die gefolgt von dem ganzen Familientross in das Zimmer stürmte und in Tränen ausbrach, als sie George wach und aufrecht auf dem Bett sitzen sah.

„George! Oh, George! Was hast Du getan! Du dummer Junge! Ron hat uns alles erzählt! Wenn Hermine nicht gewesen wäre…"

Fred beobachtete unangenehm berührt, wie die Stimme seiner Mutter bei dieser Vorstellung versagte und sie wortlos Hermine an ihre Brust zog, um sich dann auf einmal mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck an ihren Sohn zu wenden. Für einen kurzen Moment war Fred dankbar, dass er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte und dem Zorn seiner Mutter damit entkam.

„George Weasley! Langt es nicht, dass dein Bruder von uns gegangen ist? Willst Du uns allen noch mehr Leid antun? Was hast Du dir dabei gedacht!? Und als nächstes soll sich dann dein Vater aus Kummer umbringen? Und dann vielleicht alle anderen? Hattest Du vor Du-weißt-schon-wem die Arbeit nachträglich abzunehmen, nachdem es ihm nicht gelungen ist, uns alle zu vernichten?"

Fred wäre nicht verwundert gewesen, wenn aus den Ohren seiner Mutter Qualm gedampft hätte. Arthur Weasley eilte seinem Sohn zur Hilfe, der seine Mutter nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Aber, Molly-Schätzchen…"

„Arthur! Untersteh dich, mir in irgendeiner Form zu widersprechen!"

„Aber, Mum!"

„Und Du erst recht, George! Drei Wochen lang kein Frühstück! Und Du kannst Dir Dein Essen in Zukunft alleine kochen!"

Fred brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er Rons Gesicht sah, das bei der Ankündigung von Georges Strafe sich vor Panik verzogen hatte und nun leise Hermine zuflüsterte:

„Bitte erinner mich daran, niemals Mum so sehr aufzuregen. Drei Wochen kein Frühstück, Hermine!"

„Aber, Mum, mich einfach verhungern zu lassen! Fingerhut wäre wenigstens schnell gewesen." protestierte George und schielte grinsend in Freds Richtung.

„George! Darüber macht man keine Witze!" schimpfte Molly Weasley bis sie zur Überraschung aller erneut in Tränen ausbrach und lächelte. „Du hast einen Witz gemacht, George." hauchte sie erstickt und zog Freds Zwilling in ihre Arme, der seiner Mutter ein wenig hilflos den Rücken tätschelte.

„Es geht mir besser, Mum. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr. Es wird alles gut, jetzt wo Fred wieder da ist."

Fred erstarrte bei Georges Satz und blickte zu Hermine, die verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte und George mit einem „Ich-habe-dir-gesagt-du-sollst-die-Klappe-halten"-Blick maß.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihren Sohn inzwischen losgelassen.

„Was sagst Du da, George?" fragte sie mit leichenblassem Gesicht.

„Halt bloß den Mund, George. Du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten." versuchte Fred auf seinen Bruder einzureden, doch George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann ihn sehen, Mum. Sehen und hören. Er ist nicht wirklich tot."

„Ich bin tot, du Hornochse! Hast Du Hermine nicht zugehört?"

„Auch Hermine kann sich mal irren, Fred." lächelte George und Fred stöhnte genervt. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass gleich etwas schief gehen würde.

Ein Mann räusperte sich hinter ihnen und Fred erkannte an dem Umhang einen Heiler.

„Mit wem reden Sie da, Mr. Weasley?" fragte der Mann nach.

„Mit meinem Bruder." antwortete George selbstsicher und der Mann in dem grünen Umhang machte sich mit einer Feder auf einem Pergament Notizen.

„Können Sie mir mehr darüber berichten?"

Hermine hustete laut und wich ein paar Schritte von den Weasleys zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an der Stelle hängen, auf die George zuletzt gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig kam sie näher und Fred grinste, als sie fast durch ihn durchgelaufen wäre.

„Fred." zischte sie kaum hörbar durch ihre Zähne. „Tu was. Das ist Heiler Gershin. Er ist aus der Abteilung für Geisteskranke. Wenn George so weitermacht, sitzt er bald in der geschlossenen Abteilung."

Fred nickte, auch wenn Hermine es nicht sehen konnte. George war noch nicht wirklich wieder völlig zurechnungsfähig, aber wenn es etwas gab, wozu George selbst in geistiger Umnachtung niemals nein sagen würde, war es ein gelungener Spaß.

„George?" Fred lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders auf sich. „Das ist ein Geistheiler. Lust, ihn ein bisschen seine eigene Medizin schmecken zu lassen?"

Ein vertrautes Glitzern trat in Georges Augen.

„Du sagst genau, was ich dir sage, ok? Und tu so, als könntest Du mich nicht hören."

„Nun Mr. Weasley, erzählen sie mir von ihrem Bruder." begann der Heiler nochmals.

„Von welchem? Hier stehen fünf." erwiderte George gelassen.

„Fünf? Ich sehe hier nur vier weitere männliche Weasleys, die nicht ihr Vater sind." Fred schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, als er zu Heiler Gershin ging, um auf seine Notizen zu schauen. George reagierte gelassen.

„Nunja. Sie haben Recht, es sind vier leibliche Brüder. Aber ich sehe Harry inzwischen als einen meiner Brüder."

Der Heiler blickte überrascht auf. „Das ist natürlich sehr schön für Sie, noch einen Bruder dazu gewonnen zu haben. Trotzdem hörte ich sie gerade von ihrem verstorbenen Bruder Fred sprechen."

Fred war inzwischen bei dem Heiler angekommen und lugte auf das Pergament.

„Sag ihm, er könnte Punkt zwei und drei auf seiner Liste abhaken, das würde auf dich nicht zutreffen."

„Sie können übrigens Punkte zwei und drei auf ihrer kleinen Liste abhaken, das gilt nicht für mich."

Der Heiler blickte verwirrt auf und Fred streckte seinem Bruder den erhobenen Daumen entgegen.

„Und was, wenn ich frage darf, habe ich mir hier angeblich als Punkt zwei und drei notiert?" Der Heiler schob seine Brille ein Stück nach oben.

Fred las grinsend vor: „Stimmen hören und Verfolgungswahn. Und ‚Wahn' hat er ohne ‚h' geschrieben."

„Nun." George lehnte sich vor, um den Heiler besser zu fixieren. „Ich höre weder Stimmen noch bin ich paranoid."

Der Heiler starrte verwirrt erst auf sein Papier und dann auf George. „Ähm… nun… ja."

„Verfolgungswahn schreibt man übrigens mit ‚h'." holte George zum Todesstoß aus und lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurück.

Heiler Gershin kratzte sich sprachlos am Nacken. „Oh… ja… danke." und korrigierte seinen Fehler, bis er verwirrt innehielt. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Fred grinste spitzbübisch. „Sag ihm einfach, dass Punkt eins zutreffen würde."

„Ich glaube, dass wissen Sie doch schon, guter Mann." lachte George. „Der erst Punkt ihre Liste ist korrekt."

Mit großen Augen starrte der Heiler auf sein Pergament, wo Fred mit Belustigung _‚hellseherische Fähigkeiten?'_ gelesen hatte, was kurz darauf von dem Heiler bereits durchgestrichen worden war. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch dieser Mann das Vergüngen gehabt, Miss Trelawney bereits einmal in seinem Leben zu treffen und danach jeglichen Glauben an die Hellseherei verloren.

Der Weasley-Clan war inzwischen still geworden und hatte dieses seltsame Gespräch zwischen dem Heiler und George schweigend beobachtet. Nur auf Hermines Lippen lag ein leises Lächeln und Fred sah, wie sie mit dem Zeigefinger nach ihm rief. Es war seltsam in einem Raum voller Leute herumzugehen und niemand außer George konnte ihn hören oder sehen. Fred beugte sich nah zu Hermine herunter, um ihr Flüstern zu hören.

„Sag George, er soll nach Krummbein fragen." zischelte sie leise.

Als würde sie seinen verwirrten Blick spüren, ergänzte sie. „Tu's einfach, Fred."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. Was immer Hermine vorhatte, sie hatte gewiss einen Plan.

„Du sollst nach Hermines orangem Fellknäuel fragen, George. Frag mich bitte nicht warum."

George zog unmerklich die Augenbraue nach oben, aber tat wie ihm gehießen.

„Wie geht es Krummbein, Hermine?"

„Ooooh! Du hast an Krummbein gedacht!" flötete Hermine und alle inklusive Fred warfen ihr verwirrte Blicke zu. „Er vermisst Dich sicher schon schrecklich, George!"

Fred sah, dass Ron etwas antworten wollte, doch George war schneller. Er zog eine traurige Miene und antwortete mit einem Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ja. Ich vermisse ihn auch. Ich würde ihn so gerne sehen."

„Vielleicht wäre das ja möglich!" Hermine wandte sich strahlend an den Heiler. „Heiler Gershin! Wäre es möglich, dass ich ab und an meine Katze zu Besuch vorbeibringen würde? Krummbein und George haben ein so inniges Verhältnis! Außerdem ist es doch erwiesen, dass sich Haustiere positiv und stabilisierend auf labile Personen auswirken. Oh, das wäre doch eine wundervolle Idee!"

Heiler Gershin fühlte sich völlig überfordert und das einzige was er antworten konnte, war ein gar nicht intelligent wirkendes: „Äääh."

Hermine klatschte freudig in die Hände und zwitscherte begeistert: „Oh, vielen Dank, Heiler Gershin! Ich werde auch gut auf Krummbein aufpassen! Gleich morgen bringe ich ihn dir vorbei, George!"

Fred schnaubte amüsiert und wandte sich George zu.

„Was immer Hermine mit diesem Katzenvieh hier vorhat. Sie macht ihre Sache gerade verdammt gut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die kleine Granger so gut darin ist, andere zu manipulieren."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

_Was Hermine wohl mit Krummbein vorhat?_


	6. Chapter 6

Ich weiß, es ist eine herbe Enttäuschung:

kein neues Kapitel, sondern eine Autoren-Notiz. Ich habe soviele Nachrichten bekommen, wann es denn mit der und der Geschichte weiter geht, dass ich dachte, ich sage Euch mal Bescheid, wie die Planung ist.

Zuerst die schlechte Nachricht. Ich arbeite im Moment furchtbar viel und habe maximal 2-3 Stunden Feierabend, bevor ich schon wieder ins Bett muss, in dieser Zeit muss ich noch kochen, essen, Haushalt machen und meinen Mann ein bißchen knuddeln. Am Wochenende sieht es im Moment nicht viel besser aus. Das wird so weiter gehen bis Ende Februar.

Aber vielleicht erfreuen Euch ja die folgenden Neuigkeiten:

Ich werde alle meine Geschichten beenden! Es muss keiner Panik bekommen.

Hier die Reihenfolge in der ich meine Geschichten beenden werde:

Seelenschwur: Gimli/Legolas-slash (Jaja, steinigt mich, aber die Geschichte macht mir sehr viel Spaß), noch ca. 5 Kapitel, davon 2 hintere schon geschrieben, geht also schneller

Totentanz: Es existieren bereits spätere Kapitel und ein Storyplot für alle weiteren Kapitel (insgesamt ca. 10 Kapitel noch)

Zwergenfreundschaft: Legolas/OC und mein Lieblingszwerg (ca. 10 Kapitel auch)

Julie und der Tränkemeister: Snape/OC, nicht HBP oder DH kompatibel, aber schön bissig-romantisch (ca. 10 Kapitel)

Die 9 Leben der Hermine und Excalibur- Der Zauberer und der Assassine immer mal wieder zwischendrin, aber die beiden stehen im Moment hinten an, weil am wenigsten entwickelt.

Gebt meiner Story Seelenschwur mal ne Chance, das Pairing ist ungewöhnlich, aber es passt.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Eure völlig übermüdete und überarbeitete Abraxania, die ihr mit jedem Review glücklich macht. Oder ner PM, auf die ich antworten kann ;)

Urlaub!?


End file.
